Miss
by Arai Mau
Summary: Aku sangat merindukannya dan juga penasaran bagaimana wujudnya sekarang. Terakhir bertemu dengannya umur 7 tahun, dan sekarang kami sudah berumur 17 tahun. Mungkin saja sekarang wajahnya sangat mirip denganku hanya saja lebih hitam. Seketika aku terkikik geli ketika membayangkan wajahnya./AU/TaeKai as twins/DLDR/


Miss

.

EXO © SM Entertaiment

SHINee © SM Entertaiment

Miss © Arai Mau

Taemin & Kai © God, Their Family, and Themselves

.

.

.

Hari ini genap 10 tahun.

Ya, sudah 10 tahun aku berpisah dengan kembaranku.

Ini semua terjadi karena perceraian orang tua ku. Sampai sekarang aku tidak paham dengan mereka, sejahat itukah mereka ? Bayangkan saja, mereka berpisah disaat kami masih butuh kasih sayang mereka.

Dan akhirnya kami juga yang jadi korban. Aku ikut Ibuku dan Dia ikut Ayahku.

Aku sangat merindukannya dan juga penasaran bagaimana wujudnya sekarang. Terakhir bertemu dengannya umur 7 tahun, dan sekarang kami sudah berumur 17 tahun. Mungkin saja sekarang wajahnya sangat mirip denganku hanya saja lebih hitam.

Seketika aku terkikik geli ketika membayangkan wajahnya.

" YAA ! Lee Taemin ! Apa yang dimaksud dengan Matriks baris ! "

" H – hah? "

" Jangan 'Hah' saja ! Ayo cepat jawab ! "

Aku meneguk ludahku kasar, aku lupa kalu aku ada di kelas Im Seongsaenim – guru matematika paling WOW – yang paling anti melihat muridnya ngelamun.

Aku mengambil buku paket ku dan mencari bab Matriks, berharap ( dan harusnya ada ) ada contekan di buku ini.

" Bahkan kau belum membuka buku paketmu dari tadi, hm ? "

Masih dengan kepala menunduk aku meneruskan mencari halamannya.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara sepatu Im Seongsaenim menggema mendekati bangku ku, dan saat itu juga aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan sebagai gantinya, meremas buku yang ku genggam tetap dengan kepala tertunduk.

" Kau siswa yang berprestasi di bidang futsal, bahkan sering membuat sekolah kita harum. Aku ucapkan terima kasih. "

" Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak peduli. Walaupun kau bintang lapangan tapi jika di kelasku kau hanya ku anggap sebagai murid biasa. " Ujar Im Seongsaenim panjang lebar.

Aku hanya mengangguk canggung.

" Jadi kau tidak berhak mengacuhkan guru yang sedang mengajarmu. Gantinya, kau dihukum lari lapangan 10 x. "

Aku hanya melongo mendengarnya.

Memang aku sudah terbiasa lari lapangan seperti ini.

Hanya saja saat ini anak kelas Multimedia sedang berolahraga, dan salah satu gebetan ku ada di kelas Multimedia itu.

Jadilah selama berlari, terkadang sumpah serapah sempat keluar dari mulutku. Maluuuuu.

" Hah hah hah... "

Ini putaran yang terakhir, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak untuk menalikan tali sepatu ku yang lepas dan kemudian kembali berlari.

Tiba – tiba ada yang melempariku botol air mineral dari atas, sontak aku menengadahkan kepala ku untuk melihat siapa yang melemparku.

Dan kemudian aku terasa melihat cermin, hanya saja cermin yang sedikit buram (?)

" Itu untukmu, sebagai gantinya nanti kau harus mentraktirku dalam rangka sebagai siswa baru di sekolah ini. "

Dia mengucapkan itu dengan muka datar dan kemudian kembali ke gank nya di tengah – tengah kelas multimedia.

Aku mengendikkan bahu tidak mengerti, dan berdiri kemudian melanjutkan berlari.

Selama berlari aku berpikir, betapa miripnya aku dengan dia, selain itu kulit sampai perawakannya mengingatkanku pada Jongin.

Jongin.

Jongin.

JONGIN ?!

Seketika aku menengokkan wajahku mencari sosoknya, dan menemukan Ia sedang tersenyum mengejek ke arah ku.

Jadi dia benar – benar Jongin?

Aku mengambil napas dalam – dalam bersiap untuk meneriakkan namanya keras – keras. Tapi, layaknya Ia bisa mengambil pikiran ku, Ia mendahuluiku berteriak,

" HOY PENDEK. KATANYA KAPTEN FUTSAL KOK LARINYA NGARET ! "

Ia mengucapkan dengan nada mengejek khas Lee Jongin saudara kembarku yang pesek, bahkan mimik mukanya, semuanya masih sama seperti umur 7 tahun.

Aku hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan membalas teriakannya, " ASAL LO TAU NYET ! GUE DIHUKUM JUGA GARA – GARA KANGEN SAMA BATANG IDUNG LO ! WALAUPUN GUE TAU LO GAK PUNYA IDUNG ! "

Dan kemudian kami berdua sama – sama tergelak.

Aku berlari mendekatinya, dia juga berlari kecil. Dan kami langsung berpelukan.

Masih dengan tawa yang menghiasi wajah kami.

Tidak peduli dengan anak kelas Multimedia yang memandangi kami dengan tatapan curiga.

Tidak peduli dengan gebetan ku yang memasang wajah kaget yang mengunyukan.

Bahkan tidak peduli dengan Im Seongsaenim yang sedang mengwasiku dan memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya.

" Eh, Ngomong – ngomong nanti waktu gue traktir, lo pesen yang murah – murah aja ya... "

.

.

" Ini sangat indah, hari yang indah.

Buatlah hari ini indah, cukup jangan membuatku menangis.

Seperti hari yang baik. "

( IU – Good Day )

.

END


End file.
